Broken Dreams
by Ti Amo Teddy
Summary: Miyuki of Amegakure was just 12 when she learned the truth, her parents, 12 before she was born, had given birth to another child, her older brother who is now 22. What'll happen when these two distant siblings meet for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

Chiasa looked down at the baby girl in her arms. It just wasn't right for someone so tiny, so fragile, so inocent, to grow up not knowing they had an older sibling out there, that was twelve years older, and there be a possibilty they aren't even alive anymore.

"I know that Nara took him in but still..." she shook her head and looked at her daughters beautiful features. She had pale blond curls that glistened in the sun and icy blue eyes that, if you looked at them, brought a sense of peace to you.

"Miyuki...that shall be your name, Miyuki of the Rain.." Chiasa smiled at the name she had just given to her daughter, it fit perfectly. Little Miyuki just giggled in her mothers arms.

"So you like your new name?" Chiasa said as she kissed the baby girl, her beautiful baby girl, on the nose ever so gentley, "I am glad. You are Miyuki of the Rain, Amegakures own little snowflake..."


	2. Chapter 2

- Ten Years Later -

Miyuki ran through Amegakure toward the tower in which her leader and best friend, Pein, lived in. She needed to talk to him before he and the rest of the Akatsuki left out on their mission to capture all nine of the bijuu.

Pein was much like a father to her; Konan was her mother; Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, and Orochimaru were her uncles; Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi her older brothers. Kisame...she hated him but, he was still more or less her older brother too.

She smiled to herself, her ' family ' was pretty screwed up, each being a rouge shinobi of their home village and each being an S-rank criminal in every village and land but, she could care less. Since her parents had died ten years ago, the Akatsuki had been the ones to guide her and take care of her. All of them practiculy loved her, that is until Orochimaru had left them.

She stoped just outside the tower and clenched her fist. Orochimaru. He had left and turned into a sick, twisted snake, using inocent people for his own good. For his own games.

" I will find him...he's hurting all these inocent people, destroying their lives and...Pein-san..he's just letting that snake do this?" Miyuki looked down sadly. The day of her tenth birthday, just three days ago, she learned the truth. Her parents, twelve years before ebfore she was born, had given birth to her older brother Zack who had worked for Orochimaru. She hated Orochimaru for that too. He had used her older brother for his own sick games. And Konohagakure...that Nara had taken him in, yes but, there was no gauranteee her brother was there anymore. For all she knew her brother could be...

She wiped her eyes quickly as she felt the tears fall from her pale, icy blue eyes. Her brother might be dead, no one knew exactly where he was or if he was even safe. Itachi-nii promised he would help her find her brother, as had Dei-kun and Sasori but, still...

"That Nara may have taken your brother in but..there is no real gaurantee that he is even alive anymore..."

Her mother had said this over and over to her. A member of the Nara clan, twelve years ago, had taken Zack in and promised to protect him from those who wished to harm their caln. Amegakure was home or..it use to be home to a small section of Hakus clan.

Miyuki quickly shook her head and pushed open the doors walking in quitely. She soon culd hear voices comming from one of the rooms she had always been told not to enter. She quitely walked up to the door and knelt down leaning her ear against it.

"How can we be sure you are who you say you are?!" Itachi screamed at someone. Earlier she had heard Deidara, Pein and another humans voice but, thats it, only those three and now Itachi.

"Look, we want to believe you, un" Deidara said as he looked round the room, "But.."

"Miyukis' family is dead. How can you prove you are her brother when the last she heard about him, he was working for Orochimaru?" Pein added, wanting to believe this new commer.

Brother?! Miyuki stood up quickly and ran into the room, runing straight into the young man who had been claiming he was her brother.

- Miyuki's P.O.V -

I fell back and looked up at the young man, scared. Never before had I been so afraid. I didn't know him, I thought he'd be like the villagers and scream and yell at me. I stood up quickly and ran out the room toward my bedroom down the hall.

- Later that night -

I turned onto my back unable to sleep and sighed. Just as I was about to stand up, Itachi walked into my room, a small cup of tea in his hands.

"You missed dinner again tonight, imoto-chan, whats wrong?" he asked sincerly as he set the cup on my desk and sat down beside me.

"Ita-niisan...I just...that young man, was he telling the truth?" I looked up at him, hoping he would say yes," Sure, the young man scared me but, so had Okaa-san and Otou-san when I met them. As did Ojii-san.."

Jirriya was exactly that, my ojii-san and his wife, Tsunade, she was my Obaa-san. I smiled. Ojii-san and Obaa-san swore up and down they never meant for me to think of them as grandparents but, I did, and I loved them.

"Err...thats just it. Konans' testing his blood to see if it matches that of your mother and father. If so..." he looked down sadly, "Pein will give him custody over you.."

_What?! Kami-sama help me! I barely knew the guy and, if his blood matched my parents, i'd...i'd have to leave Amegakure forever to go live with him?!_

"I don't want to, Itachi!" I said, crying louder then normal.

Itachi looked at me trying to fight back his own tears. He wraped his arms round me and pulled me close allowing me to cry into his chest, " I know Imoto, i know...I don't want you to leave ether but..Pein and Konan, they just want you to be happy with your family.."

" But..Nii-san is my family, as is the rest of Akatsuki. I..don't want t-to leave you guys..." I mumbled under my breath, my voice barely above a whisper. If I left them, screw growing up to avenge my familes death. I needed their help just like they needed mine. Itachi, I had promised him i'd help watch over his sixteen year old brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasori just wanted Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to know that he was their older brother. Deidara...well Dei-kun never did tell me why he needed my help. Hidan just wanted people to believe in Jashin-san. Nagato-san and Konan..i'm not sure of anymore. Kakazu..well, everyone knows what he wants, money. Tobi just wants to rule the world.

"Miyuki, listen to me. This kid, whoever he is, can't take you, if he is you brother, unless you want him too." Itachi said as he brushed my pale blonde hair behind my ears, "Besides, he really isn't that bad of a kid."

"But.." I looked up at him, "Ita-niisan, Dei-kun, and Nagato-san were yelling at him. How isn't he that bad of a kid when my brothers and father yell at him?"

Itachi covered my mouth quickly relising I had been using our leaders real name, "Miyuki, he just isn't and...you know you aren't suppose to speak Pein-sans' name outloud..."

"S-Sorry I-Ita-kun..."

He sighed and stood up droping his hand back to his side, "Get some sleep, Imoto..I'll come get you tomrrow when its time.." Itachi then kissed my forehead and walked out the room, turning the light off as he walked out, "Oyasumi Imoto-chan..."

"Yeah..night night Nii-san..."I mumbled as he walked out. I then layed down again, not caring I was still in my clothes form that day instead of my nightgown that I wore to bed, and closed my eyes. What had Itachi meant when he had said he was gonna come get me when it was time? Time for what exactly? I sighed and turned onto my side falling asleep.

_Ita-niisan knows what he is doing, right? He wouldn't lie to me._


	3. Chapter 3

- The next morning -

Miyuki turned onto her back as Deidara walked into her room, up to the window beside her bed, and opened the blinds, the bright light from the sun shining down on Miyuki's exposed face.

"Ah.." she wimpered softly, opening her eyes, "What the.."

"Good morning, imoto-chan" Deidara said as he sat beside her and stroked her hair, "How did you sleep,un?"

Miyuki rubed her eyes sleeply, "Kay I guess...Dei-kun sleep well?"

He nodded and lifted the cup of tea up to her lips, " Miyuki-chan thirsty? She didn't have dinner last night nor did she have anything to eat this morning"

She shook her head quickly, " I'm fine, Deidara-nii, I just...i'm just thinking is all..."

Deidara smiled and tackled her playfuly, pinning her to the bed underneth him, " Miyuki tell me!"

- Miyuki's P.O.V -

"Tell me Miyuki!" Deidara said as he tackled me playfuly and pinned me to the bed under him.

I shook my head and squrimed under him, "I don't know what you're talking about Dei-kuun"

"Yuki-chaann" he looked down at me with puppy eyes, "Tell Dei-kun?"

I sighed and stoped strugling under him. Every single Akatsuki member learned about my weakness. If they wanted me to do something and I was to sturborn to accept it, to begin with, all they had to do, to get me to say yes, was ether continue to beg or give me puppy eyes.

I cursed myself for being as stuborn as I was. Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Hidan were the only ones who only had to ask once for me to do something, everyone else...they decided to beg until I finaly give in.

"Dei-kun...its just..that guy that came in yesterday...do you know if Konan is done talking to him?"

Deidara sat up and shook his head, " Miyuki..she has been done with him since last night. He's staying in the room right across the hall.."

"R-Really Deidara? Right across the hall?"

He nodded as he stood up, "Yeah but, he's probably still sleeping" Deidara then walked over to the door, "Miyuki...he.."

"? He what. Dei-kun?"

Deidara smiled a little, "Maybe he should be the one to tell you. Get dressed and then come outside. You'll get to meet him soon enough."

I looked down," Kay..."

"Oh and..find something nice to wear, maybe like, I don't know, that really girly dress Konan got you for your birthday" he chuckled and walked out the room.

- Normal P.O.V ( 3rd person) -

Miyuki sighed as she stood up and walked over to her closet. Deidara was sugesting that she wear that silly girly dress Konan got her but, all she was thinking about wearing was her dark blue jean shorts and a black halter top.

" Maybe Dei-kun was right..." she mumbled as she pulled out the short sleveless dress her "mother" had gotten her for her tenth birthday, "But...I wear this and..."

She sighed. Wearing that dress would mean she'd have to put her hair up and, if she did, how in the world was she suppose to stick it up?

"Screw it, I'm not wearing some girly, short- as- crap dress." She cursed through her teeth and threw the dress to the floor. Just cause her mother would wear things like that didn't mean she would.

Miyuki sat down on the floor and continued digging through her clothes. She would find something to wear even if it was some girly dress.

- 30 mins later -

After thirty minutes of non- stop searching and getting ready, Miyuki stood up and twirled round in her plae, orchid sleveless dress that came just above her knees. She smiled. Itachi and Sasori had pitched in, during Christmas last year, to help each other find a way to get her this dress. Sasori said it was cause orchid was, after all, her favorite color but, Ita-niisan disagreed.

"Sasori and I thought about getting you a dark orchid dress or, at least some dark shade or purple dress. Thing is, Miyuki, none of those would've looked right on you." He'd always tell her as he'd wrap his arms ropund her, pick her up, and set her on his shoulders, "But pale colors, no matter what color it was to begin with, will always look beautiful on my little sis."

Miyuki smiled again, to herself this time, and knelt down infront of her bed. If this guy was from a foregin village, then shouldn't she represent her own village proudly?

She nodded to herslef and pulled out her headband from under her bed and ran her finger over it, " Amegakure...my home, my life...but, my family...they are gone cept, maybe, possibly this new guy..."

- Miyuki's P.O.V -

Was it possible, this newcomer, really was my brother? No one truly knows what happened to him after he ran awar from Orochimaru so, it was possible my brother was alive and here.

I stood up, tying my headband round my wrist, and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was only noon, everyone was already awake and I was gonna meet the one person I had dreamed of meeting for so long.

_Kami-sama, I know this is gonna sound strange, maybe even a little silly coming from me but, please let this guy be my older brother..._

I walked out the room and stood by Deidaras' side.

"Miyuki, you know you have permission to go in there, right?" he asked as he watched me walk a little closer to my own room.

I nodded. I knew I was allowed to enter, its not that I didn't want to.

"Dei-kun, what if...what if this guy hates me? Even if he is my brother, what if all the stories I've heard of him are lies?"

He grined and ruffled my hair, " Miyuki-chan, no worries! This kid, he's pretty cool. And, he isn't gonna hurt you." Deidara smiled and looked down at me, "Turthfuly, this kid, he really wants to meet you, main reason he came here was because of you."

I blushed, "B-Because of..m-me...?

He nodded, "He really wants to meet you. I won't tell you why, he cane do that himself, but, do know he isn't gonna be here much longer so, ether now or never."

"Dei-kun, is it possible that, if he really is my brother, that i'm gonna be forced to go with him?"

Deidara shook his head, "Just go see him Yuki-chaan, he'll explain everything to you."

I nodded. Hopefuly Deidara was right about all of this, hopefuly I would be able to choose where I wanted to stay.

_Please Kami-sama help me, let this guy be my brother. ANd not just that, let him be the brother my mother told me about, the brother that was taken in by Nara Shikamarus' father..._

I hugged Deidara quickly and walked into the room. I wasn't sure how I was suppose to react, what to say or, even if I should smile. Everything was happening so fast, too fast for me. As I walked into his room, the lights dimmed and I fell to the ground unconcsious.


End file.
